Say When
by IansDestiny
Summary: Continuation of the evening in 'Truth or Shots'. Liz doesn't love Red, but she's not above using him. Chapter 1 of 3.


**This is the continuation of the evening from 'Truth or Shots'. It is not something I normally write so please read with a grain of salt. I understand this is a very unlikely scenarios but that is the beauty of fanfiction! **

**All normal disclaimers apply- I've nothing to do with The Blacklist and make no money this is solely for entertainment. **

**Also a huge shout out to SilverArrow82 for being an amazing Beta, please note that after 'Enter at own risk' the rest of the story has not been beta'd. All errors are my own, I apologize in advance.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Allowing Red to lead her by the hand towards his room, Liz couldn't believe she had essentially just agreed to a one-night stand with Number four on the FBI's most wanted list. If word of this reached anyone on the task force, let alone her superiors, she would be out of a job. Although if she were being perfectly honest with herself: tonight, she didn't care.<p>

No matter how many times she told herself that this was horrendous mistake, that Red was the worse type of wrong for her**.** She wanted him. He only need speak to her and even the logical part of her brain would melt into a puddle at his feet. She was much too old for this type of thing**,** but every time she felt his hand flex around hers, her breath still caught and her mind wandered to highly inappropriate things.

Still intent on making sure she didn't regret this decision come morning, Red opened the door to his dimly lit bedroom, gesturing her inside. Holding her gaze, as if to give her one last chance to turn back, Red paused and waited on baited breath for her to make a move. Not touching her was the most difficult thing he'd ever done in his life. Feigning indifference at this time was near impossible. He would willingly suffer through every torture ever inflicted on him again, if he could make time move faster. Looking up, he drank in the sight of her flushed cheeks and the way her chest rose and fell just a bit faster than normal and he knew her answer. He only need wait for her to admit it to herself.

She had never met a man who radiated self-assurance and power the way Red did, and the thought of him bending her to his will for the night was enthralling. Smiling at Red, she moved her hands to the buttons of her blouse before turning around and backing into the darkened room before him.

A small, knowing smile formed on Red's lips as he followed closely behind her, closing the door behind him. Slowly he stalked towards her. "You've been driving me insane for weeks." following her around the side of the bed, his voice dropped dangerously. **"**Every time you have a new way to tempt me, and you haven't even a clue."

Liz hung on every word he said, she couldn't take her eyes off him as she hit the last button of her blouse. Shrugging it off her shoulder, she allowed it to slip down her arms and fall silently to the floor. Still locking eyes with him, she slowly descended to the bed in a seated position and pushed herself backwards towards the center.

"The only things that has kept me from actively pursuing you," Red's eyes darkened at her movement, "Was the fear they'd shut down the task force or you would shoot me-." Kneeling on the bed and slowly leaning forward onto his hands he continued, "Now I can't muster up enough concern for that." Forcing her to lie down, he caged her between his arms.

Looking up into his eyes, just inches from hers now, she saw the desire raging in them and it sent shivers running through her body.

"I've given you a number of opportunities to turn back from this, Elizabeth." Using one hand to support himself, he raised the other hand to skim across her cheek, running his thumb softly over her lower lips. "The only thing that will stop me now, is if you turn me away, but you will need to make up your mind quickly," Red whispered roughly, lowering his head towards her, leaving barely a hair's breadth between their lips. "Because I've never felt so close to losing control."

Emboldened by the power she currently held over him, she lifted her head and whispered her answer breathily against his ear. "I don't want you in control, Raymond." Liz heard him growl just before his fingers wrapped tightly in her hair, pulling her head back so he could claim her mouth with his.

xxxxxxxxxxxEnter at own riskxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Red settled his weight onto her, pressing her firmly into the mattress below as he reveled in the feel of her beneath him. Her knees bent of their own accord, accepting him as he ravished her lips.

Liz reached both arms around to grasp at his back, trying to pull him closer to her, gasping as he rolled his hips and she felt his hard length come into contact with her already soaking core.

Using his grip on her hair to pull her head to the side, his lips trailed a path of pure heat down the side of her neck. "What if I want to claim you as my own?" He paused at her pulse point to scrape his teeth against her skin and favored the sound she made as she cried out, jerking beneath him and pressing herself against him. "I could press myself inside you. Possess you, so thoroughly, that just one night will never be enough." His tongue soothed the small mark he'd made and then continued down over her collarbone. "You're going to crave my touch, just as much as I you."

Between his voice and his touch, Liz's senses were in overload. "Red, please?" She didn't even know what she was asking for but her fingers clenched at his shirt trying to pull it from him, followed by her arching her back as his lips skimmed along the lacy edge of her bra.

"As much as I enjoy your choice lingerie, I think it's time for this to go." His words rumbled against her chest before he pulled back, removing her bra with little effort. Trailing a feather light touch over her skin, a salacious grin slipped over his lips as he watched the beauty before him. "You are absolutely perfect," his voice was deep with desire and seemed to radiated directly to her core.

Liz's breath rushed from her at the feeling of the cool air caressing her overheated skin and she moaned softly as he leaned back down to her and she felt his breath puff against her nipple. "Part of me wants to take my time to worship and memorize every inch of you," He teased her mercilessly, kissing his way across every inch of her chest while steadfastly ignoring the tormented buds that were screaming for his attention. "The other part of me wants to spend the rest of the night taking you in as many ways possible, before we both pass out from exhaustion." When her verbal cries reached a crescendo, Red pulled back to torment her just a little more.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and a breathy plea escaped her lips, "Please, Red!" Sitting forward slightly, she grabbed the front of his dress shirt and pulled sharply, sending buttons flying off in all directions as it separated. When the sight of his chest, covered in a fine layer of hair, was finally open to her, she couldn't help the groan that slipped from her lips as she ran her fingers through it. Taking a moment to run her hands up and down his chest, enjoying how he responded to her touch.

Red only allowed her exploration for a moment before taking charge once again, grabbing her wrists and pushing them above her head, he pinned her to the bed beneath him. "Tell me you want me, Elizabeth?"

"You talk too much!" She shot back, straining against his restraints on her wrists.

"Say It!" Red demanded, keeping his distance from her, holding her tightly against the bed with both her wrists and his lower body.

Staring up at him with challenge in her eyes, Liz barely hesitated with her response, "I want you Raymond."

That was all Red needed to hear. Releasing his grip on her wrist, he slid his hands down her arms, caressing her body while removing the rest of her clothing. Backing himself off the bed slowly, he continued gazing down at the goddess lying before him while ridding himself of his remaining clothing, standing before her in all of his naked glory.

Liz took this opportunity to climb to her knees, approaching the end of the bed to meet him as he moved towards the bed. As two became one, they both gasped at their first intimate contact. The feel of feverish skin on skin, drove their desire to new heights.

Red claimed her mouth in a violent kiss, as his hands traveled all over every inch of reachable flesh. His wandering hand, finally coming to rest on her most intimate place between the softness of her legs, his ministrations eliciting a throaty moan from her as his skillful fingers masterfully played the soft nub he found hidden between her silken folds. She moaned against his mouth when he touched her, his strong fingers probing deep inside her, garnering great pleasure from feeling how slick and ready she was for him already.

Moving slowly down her body, Red kissed his way to her stomach, playfully nipping at her hip bone before he moved his hands to her thighs, gently separating them.

Liz's fingers twisted deeply into the sheets as she arched against the assault from his mouth. For the first time since their encounter started, they weren't Red and Liz anymore. She had completely forgotten all of the bad things he had brought into her life. In this moment they were Elizabeth and Raymond, lovers experiencing one another for the first time.

Settling himself at his prize, he alternated between his fingers and tongue choosing on more than one occasion to use them both at the same time to stimulate her climax.

Her moans and gasps were enough to satisfy any man. He had never been as full and hard as he was at that moment. He needed her; needed to be inside of her. Climbing slowly up her body, he took one of her hands and guided it between them, allowing her to make the next move.

Even in her pleasure addled brain, Liz still instinctively knew what Red wanted from her. This entire night had been about her, everything he had said and done was on her terms: it had to be her choice. Taking his hardened flesh in her warm hand, she felt empowered. Watching his face contort with desire, his mouth fell open slightly as he panted, waiting for her. Using her hand to adjust him, she leaned up at the same time to capture his lips in a forceful kiss.

Red returned her kiss as he rolled his hips forward, slowly entering her tight body, he pulled away from her mouth to groan, "Jesus-"

Liz gasped as he entered her, the feel of him stretching her, tore a moan from her lips. Grasping at his back, she stilled at the feel of damaged flesh beneath her wandering fingers, looking up at him in confusion.

He stilled his movement, watching the play of emotions run over her beautiful features. Not offering an explanation, he began to move with a purpose now. Refusing to change positions, he grabbed her hands to pin them to the bed above her with one of his large hands. With his other hand, Red squeezed her hip as he began thrusting into her with earnest. Liz cried out in pleasure as he kissed her, finally releasing her hand to ghost feather light touches over every sensitive part of her body, slowly coaxing her toward her completion with every thrust.

Liz's climax came quick and without warning. Crying out his name, as her inner walls clenched around him, shattering his resolve as he too tumbled into ecstasy with her.

Neither of the two were quick to move, choosing rather to relish the contact with one another in an attempt to prolong their first time together. When their breathing finally began to slow to a normal pace, Red regretfully removed himself from her body. The instant loss was felt by both parties. Gracefully rolling to the side, he pulled her with him so she lay across his chest.

Resting her head on his chest, Liz listened to the rapid beating of his heart and felt something inside her stomach clench involuntarily. "_Damn this man!" _She thought begrudgingly, he was right. She wanted more of him. She wanted more of his voice, and his hands. How he knew how to play her body without asking. She wanted more answers from him: like the scars she felt across his back. But for this moment, she just wanted to be held by him.

Red could feel the tension in her body, "You already have the answers to the questions you're contemplating. Let it go." With his free hand, he began to lightly run his fingers across the soft skin of her back.

'_The Fire'_ Her mind automatically answered for her. Rather than dwelling on the topic anymore tonight, she decided to change the subject, "Will you still be here when I wake up?"

"That will be after sunrise, it could complicate this." He reminded her, lifting his head to look at her before pulling her onto his chest. "Besides, you didn't think we were done, did you?"

The surprise on her face was clear, "What? Again?" She asked in disbelief.

"Sweetheart," Red said, pulling her down into a deep kiss before pulling back only slightly. "Did you forget the part where we pass out? There was never any mention of falling asleep."

xXxXxXxXxXThe Next Morning XxXxXxXxXx

Daylight began creeping in through the slightly open curtains, hanging over the window beside the bed. The bright ray of morning light, landed directly on Liz's sleeping face. She lay sprawled, face down across the bed, with only a corner of the sheet draped half hazard across her bottom. In her exhausted state, she reached out to the other side of the bed, searching out the warmth and comfort Red had offered through the night, only to find the other side of the bed cold and empty.

Grasping the corner of the sheet, she pulled it around the rest of her body as she sat up, looking around the room. With the exception of a blanket laying on the floor at the end of the bed and her clothes strewn around the room, there was no evidence of the events that had transpired the evening before.

Leaning back against the headboard, Liz sat quietly, staring off across the empty bedroom feeling quite conflicted. On one hand, Red had done exactly what she'd asked of him; he'd given her answers she needed, then he satisfied a desire she was loathe to admit had been plaguing her for weeks. But on the other hand, he had awoken something inside her that she wasn't ready to acknowledge at this point. She had intended to use him for answers, the sex had just been an added bonus: so why did she now feel like the one who had been used?

The familiar chime of her cell phone, finally pulled her from her reverie. Glancing at the nightstand beside the bed, she raised a confused eyebrow at the offensive object. "I didn't put you there last night..." She mumbled, reaching for the object. As she flipped it over to check the message, she was surprised to see a note stuck to it. Two words in familiar script were scrawled across the note: _Say When._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope everyone enjoyed. I have 2 more chapters sketched out to round out this story but they are tabled until I update 'Paying for His Sins'. In case you're wondering about the title and final words 'Say When' I actually have been listening to Lonestar's song 'Say When' while coming up with this follow up story.**

**Normally at this point in my AN I say leave love or hate...I have changed this to leave love or constructive criticism. **

**Always,**

**Lady**


End file.
